


Reignited

by starlightspeedway99



Category: Splatoon
Genre: DJ - Freeform, Lunch date, Muse - Freeform, Music, Song Lyrics, bestfriends, frederick is a hermit, friends like siblings, i think he's allergic to sunlight, performing, someone get this boi out the house, strictly platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23990458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightspeedway99/pseuds/starlightspeedway99
Summary: Frederick tries producing something other than punk pop - he's been messing around with bubblegum pop instead! Dia love the track, but Fredrick can't seem to get his part down right. Dia decides that it's time for a break, and drags him out the house (for once) to go get lunch down by the docks!
Relationships: Frederick & Dia





	Reignited

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Whenever I write song lyrics, they come out cheesy! But I think they're fitting for these two dorks! Also, guess who's been playing the Spyro trilogy~~~

After what seemed to be hours spent recording, Dia hit the play button on the dj’s laptop, starting up the cheery tune. The chord structure, the catchy syncopated rhythm, even her own performance of the vocals - they were perfect! She closed her eyes and started swaying to the beat.

Frederick shot her an annoyed glance, and quickly shut off the recording, much to his friend’s dismay. He folded his arms and groaned. 

“It’s terrible.” The Octoling declared, his voice deadpan and dejected. 

“Why?” Dia squealed back. “That was our best take so far!” 

“And it sucks.” 

“Explain! Do you wanna change up the score or something? Are the lyrics too corny? Oh, um….is it me?” The blue Inkling’s voice softened with her last question.

Frederick sighed and grabbed his friend’s hand, his other on the laptop’s trackpad. His eyes locked onto the screen as he replied. 

“It’s definitely _not_ you,” He said sternly. “Listen to this section right here.” 

He skipped to a certain part of the recording, and played a few seconds of it. He winced as he picked up on the mistake. 

“You hear it, right?”

“No. “

“Listen again!” Fredrick played the clip back, this time wiggling his fingers in the air, mimicking his keystrokes. “That synth line was so damn depressing! That’s the build to the chorus - it’s supposed to be loud and in your face. I played it so half-assed- it’s horrible! And boring! Hell, that’s how I sounded during the whole thing.”

“Well….” Dia began, shifting uncomfortably in her chair. “Maybe this genre isn’t your thing, ya know?”

“And punk rock isn’t yours, but that hasn’t stopped you!” Fredrick snickered. He let go of Dia’s hand to get up and stretch. “I can’t stay in one genre forever. I wanna be a better producer, so I need to branch out. And besides, I really want this bubblegum - y pop thing to work. Your voice is so much better suited to this rather than my edgy old songs.”

“I mean - there’s nothing wrong with your punk stuff! I liked them!” Dia giggled. “ But I see your point!” She got up from her chair and went to the fridge, pulling out two bottles of iced tea. She tossed one to her friend, who just barely caught it. 

“Maybe you just need to take a break! Get some fresh air, find some inspiration! You’re probably burnt out from working too hard!” The blue Inkling grinned.

“No thanks. “ Fredrick replied quickly, looking away nervously.

“Actually, we should go out! There’s a gorgeous place I always go to when I need to think! I can show you!” 

“Okay fine….” He grumbled, rolling his eyes. “As long as we get food along the way, I won’t complain!” 

“Yay!” Dia cheered. “C’mon, let’s get going! You’re gonna love it!” 

The blue Inkling put her hat back on and grabbed her friend by the arm. Still groaning about it to himself, slipped his messenger bag on his shoulder and slipped his headphones inside before the pair left the Octoling’s apartment. 

For the first time in maybe a week, Frederick found himself outside in the early afternoon sunshine. Was it always this obnoxiously bright? He followed behind Dia, who was humming loudly as they got on the next train together. 

Finally on board, the two took their seats. Already winded from that short walk, the Octoling caught his breath and looked over at his friend next to him. He had noticed the straw fedora she was wearing earlier, when she first came over, but only now did he realize how nice it looked with her blue pinafore dress. Tying it all together was a pair of daisy stud earrings - something he could only see now that he was up so close. 

“Something wrong?” Dia asked quietly, catching the Octoling staring.

“Nothing. I’m just admiring you.” Frederick smirked. “I was so damn focused on recording that I didn’t even realize how nice your outfit is today. You...you look cute.” 

Dia’s face lit up before she turned her attention back to her phone. “You’re looking good yourself! You should keep wearing other stuff besides that one black hoodie.” 

“But..”

“No. You look much more handsome in a button-down like you do today. Try it more often.” 

“A’ight, fine.”

The two snickered together before a stretch of cozy silence. Dia laid her head on Frederick’s shoulder, still typing away on her phone. She sighed contentedly before Frederick piped up. 

“Someone’s in a good mood today.” He jeered, his voice soft and gentle.

“Obviously!” Dia giggled back. 

The two stayed like that before they arrived at their stop. Dia jumped up from her seat, dragging Frederick with her. She smoothed out her dress and gave her arms a stretch as she stood soaking up the warm sunshine. The Octoling, on the other hand, looked around nervously as he tried to get his bearings. Were they still in Inkopolis?

“Where are we?” He asked, wracking his brain for some prior knowledge. 

“Coral Ridge!” She chirped. “We’re pretty far south of the inner city, so I’m guessing you’ve never been, right?”  
“Yeah, never. “ Fredrick nodded, taking in the surroundings. “Anyways, what do you have planned?” 

“Burgers!” Dia grinned.

“Can’t argue with that.”

Walking shoulder to shoulder, the two friends walked along the crowded streets, weaving through crowds of cephalopods of all ages- a rare site in Inkopolis. The inner city was saturated with youth culture, thus making it’s denizens mostly around that demographic - nothing like how it is over here in this neighborhood. The Octoling could hardly remember the last time he saw someone who wasn’t his age. 

Stopping at the little restaurant, the pair ordered two massive burgers to-go, opting to munch on them as they strolled around. Finally pacified, Frederick’s mood lifted a little bit with every bite of burger. Between the smell of the sea breeze, the sound of the bustling streets, and of course his lunch, he was in heaven. But as much as he was enjoying himself, he couldn’t help but wonder why Dia brought him here in the first place. 

“So, how was it?” The blue Inkling turned to her friend, shoving the last piece of her burger in her mouth.

“Worth the trip!” Frederick replied cheerfully, getting a smile out of his friend. “But um, wasn’t there something you wanted to show me or something?

She stared back at him blankly for a moment before she finally remembered. 

“Oh, right!” She laughed. “I would show you the cliff walk, but you don’t like heights. So I have somewhere better to show you! C’mon!” 

The two cephalopods took off towards the neighborhood’s center, arriving at the central plaza. Like the inner city’s main plaza, most of the residents seemed to gather here, sharing snacks and gossip. Just as Frederick was going to ask what was so special about it, the sound of tiny voices and a piano interrupted his thoughts. 

At the very center, an Inkling woman sat at a piano, playfully caressing the keys as two small children sang and danced around her, attracting a small crowd. Dia and Frederick weaved their way through, nearing the front to get a better view. 

“Me and Glauc come here all the time, and they always have somebody performing!” Dia whispered, her face lighting up with glee. 

“That’s crazy!” Frederick whispered back, his eyes locked on the piano player. He was mesmerized by how precise, yet joyful her playing seemed to be. 

As the song came to an end, the crowd gave a round of applause, leaving the center stage empty. Dia turned to Frederick, and glanced at the piano before glancing back at him. He rolled his eyes, already predicting what she was going to say. 

“Alright, I’ll play something. But only if you sing along, okay?”

“Okay!” 

With a loud crack of his knuckles, Frederick proudly sauntered up to the piano. He took his seat at the bench, and gracefully began pounding on the keys. With all eyes on him, the whole crowd, especially the kids, began clapping along to the cheerful melody. Just as he finished the bridge, right before the chorus started, Dia practically jumped in beside him and began belting out the words. 

“ It’s like I’m walkin’ on air!

You and I, you and I,

We make the perfect pair!

And if you’re feelin’ low

Call me up, ‘cuz I’ll be there!

I’ll light up your night,

‘Cuz feels so damn right

It’s like our love has been reignited!

Let it glow, let it grow 

I wanna hold you close,

And never ever ever go!”

As the crowd roared with applause, Frederick practically leaped out of the bench and wrapped Dia up in a huge hug. The crowd got even louder as Dia hugged back and rested her chin on his shoulder. The two musicians stayed like this before they suddenly realized what happened. They pulled away from each other suddenly and laughed sheepishly together.

“They totally have the wrong idea about us!” They whispered together. 

“Well maybe if you didn’t write…lyrics like that, it would’ve been less awkward!” Frederick protested. 

“You picked the song, remember! You could’ve picked a different one, but no, you picked this cheesy one from earlier!” Dia retorted, an amused smirk on her face. “And besides, maybe it would’ve been less weird if you’d stop looking at me so much whenever we perform!”

“Oh, stop! How would you know anyway? You’re facing the crowd, not me most of the time!” 

“So you’re admitting it, then?”

The Octoling let out a huge sigh. “Nah, but I can tell you something else though.” He threw his arm around Dia’s shoulder and nuzzled his cheek next to hers. “We should re-record this song- I think I know why I was playing so badly before. Oh, and more importantly, thanks.”

“For what?” She asked innocently, her cheek squished up against her friend’s. 

“For today. And for being you, I guess.”


End file.
